Cinderella The Untold Story
by digiblue00
Summary: Misao is now stuck in dreamworld and forced to play the role of Cinderella. Now, how she is going to get back and more importantly was she going to get her Prince Charming? VDay Challenge for Yahoo Group.


Cinderella- The Untold Version

**(A/N: I was so lost on what to write for Valentine's, but very luckily I was able to catch the very old classic, Cinderella and was inspired to write this fic. So hope that you guys will like it. ;)**

Misao rubbed her eyes as she stared at her surroundings. This wasn't the Aoiya! In fact, she was sure she was even in Kyoto or Japan for that matter! She looked at what had at first looked like a patch of white however when she blinked, a tuft of grass had quickly replaced the white. Where was she anyways?

She looked around; she was inside a very small and very sparse bedroom. The door of the room was very old, chipped in many places and looked like it definitely couldn't survive another week. She looked out the window. The room she was in, it seemed was very high up. The view was exquisite and just by looking one could tell this was one of those days where everything would go right. She smiled, okay so she didn't know what was happening, the fact why she was in a strange room in a castle; Wait a minute! A castle? What was a castle doing in Japan? If this was even Japan in the first place.

Feeling scared now, she made to pull out her kunais if she needed to fend for herself in such a strange place. However, instead of the comforting feeling of cool metal against her skin, she found herself only grasping nothing but the air. Feeling a string of curses about to escape from her she tried hard to retrace her memories of where she had last placed her beloved weapons when she released that she was not wearing her usual uniform! She turned around to find herself staring at the mirror sitting on a table- as old as her door that served as a dresser. She was wearing a tatty brown dress with sewed on light turquoise sleeves. Tied around her waist was a simple yet extremely old white cotton apron.

She stared at herself longer in the mirror. She had seen this outfit somewhere before! In fact, now that she thought about it, she had most definitely seen that outfit the day before. She had seen it in that Western storybook that Okina had gotten for her, she was so excited that she had gotten the neighbour, Kyoichi, a young man who knew how to read English language to translate the story for her. Screwing her nose in thought, she tried her best to remember the name of the story. Cinderella! Pinching herself, she was surprised to find no pain. Might as well make the best of her dream…

Just at that moment, she heard the ringing of bells from the nearby clock tower. Oh no! In the book, if she remembered correctly the ringing of bells signaled the start of the day in the household!

Rushing off, she left to do her chores. She was in the middle of boiling the water when she heard the simultaneous ringing of three bells along with the shrill shrieking of her name from above. 'MISAO!' Sighing, she rushed up to attend to the needs of her step-sisters and her step-mother.

She knocked on the first door and gingerly opened it. "Misao! Get here at once!" Came the screaming from underneath the dark purple quilt covers.Walking cautiously to the edge of the bed, she watched slowly as the quilt was pushed away to reveal the head of… Honjou Kamatari! For a while, Misao was too shocked to speak and could feel her mouth opening and closing rapidly like a fish out of water.

"What are you standing there for you idiot! Pick up my dirty laundry and be quick about it!" Kamatari screamed, a slender finger pointing at the huge amount of clothes scattered all over the floor.

Misao stared incredulously at Kamatari. "Wait! Aren't you a man?"

Kamatari seemed to freeze for a while and then screamed back in reply, "So! This is a dream, I can do whatever I want and right now I'm your evil stepsister! So… PICK UP MY CLOTHES!" Fearing for her life, Misao picked up the clothes and was out of the room before Kamatari could say another word. She hastily knocked on the next door and entered. She hoped that her next stepsister would not also be a man in disguise.

She walked into the room to find a pair of eyes boring straight into hers. She gulp down her fears as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "Misao… I rang for you at least almost five minutes ago… where were you?" Misao kept her head bowed down as she inched forward. Only when she felt that she was brave enough, she slowly raised her eyes to find herself staring into the eyes of Shura. "Misao… Clean up my room and don't you dare mess up anything, because if you do…" The threat was never finished as Misao had already high-tailed it out of the room. Who would have thought pirate girls were so dangerous?

The third room had definitely had to belong to her 'stepmother'. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Ah, Misao-chan. Just the person I was looking for. You know what you have to do. Scrub the halls, clean the stairs, sweep the chimneys and of course there's the mending, the sewing and the laundry. Oh yes and there's the tapestry and the drapery." Misao bowed. Komagata Yumi was not a person to be handled with lightly. "And one more thing, bring up our usual breakfasts and make sure that the crusts are removed and my tea not too hot."

Misao sighed as she walked down the stairs. This was going to be a long day…

Misao was in the middle of scrubbing the floors when she heard the musical ringing of the doorbell. She dusted her skirt and made to open the door. In front of her stood a rather short man and this was saying a lot since she was already very short. The man however seemed unfazed by this and cleared his throat.

"Letter from his Majesty the King."

Misao bowed and thanked the man as he went along his way. She looked at the white envelope that lay in her hand. She racked her brains to remember the significance of the letter. It had played a very important part in the story. She stared longer at the wax seal and realisation hit her with the impact of sledgehammer. She was going to the ball! She could meet her Aoshi-sama! Unable to hold in her excitement, she all but run up the stairs and dash into the room where the other three family members were conducting their music lesson.

"Misao, I warned you never to come in…" Yumi said, glaring daggers at the girl for interrupting her.

"But this just arrived from the palace…"

Misao's so-called sisters seemed to regain the life in their limbs after staring at her in shock as they dashed forward to rip the letter from her hands. The innocent white envelope was ripped and torn as the two girls fought over it to finally land in the hands of their mother. Yumi quickly scanned through the letter and everyone in the room could hear the obvious excitement in her voice. "There's to be a ball. In honour of his Highness, the Prince and by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."

Shura smiled in apparent delight and Kamatari was heard saying, "I'm so eligible"

Unable to hold in her thoughts, Misao happily exclaimed, "That means I can go too!"

"You?" Came the shocked voices of her family members as all three pairs of eyes fixed themselves upon her.

Misao stuck up her chin defiantly. "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend." She was definitely going to that ball, nothing was going to stop her. Yumi stared at the girl coolly, ignoring the wide-open mouths of her two daughters, disbelief and shock written all over their faces. She stared at the girl a little longer before she calmly gave her answer. "No."

"NO? Why not! Afterall, this is MY dream, so I should have my say and I say I GET TO GO!" Misao screamed now losing her cool. No one was going to stop her from getting near her Aoshi-sama, especially not after all that she had been through! Now Kamatari spoke up. "My darling Weasel, you know very well how this story turns out, you have too many chores to do and so you won't be able to go. Besides, the dress you have is going to be torn. So why bother? Anyways, even if you can go why would the Prince notice you?"

Laughing mockingly at her, Kamatari left the room to "Prepare for the occasion." Shura had only told Misao to give up and left just at her sister had. Yumi glared daggers at Misao. "Don't even think of trying to escape." With a shake of her shoulders, she left the room never once looking back at Misao.

"Kuso!" Misao swore loudly she stared at the now closed door. This wasn't supposed to be happening! She was supposed to go to the ball and sweep Aoshi-sama of his feet, but how could she if she wasn't even allowed!

Later that evening, Misao watched grumpily as the three made their way onto the carriage that stood waiting for them. She cleverly looked away as Kamatari walked past her. She wasn't going to question why a man was going to the ball. As she stared into the smoldering ashes in the fireplace. She tried her best to come up with a way to escape to the palace. She wasn't going to let things like a dress, a carriage and basically every other thing that would get her to the palace to bother her. After all those things didn't matter because in the end Cinderella swept the Prince of his feet didn't she? Resolute, she stood up and was about to climb out the window when she noticed the silhouette of another person in the room.

"Alright buddy, who the heck are you? I'm in no mood for games right now, so step out of the way otherwise you'll be in for the most serious butt-whopping of your life!"

"Like I want to do this, Weasel." Misao found herself staring at a very annoyed Sanosuke in a pink fluffy and frilly dress accompanied by a riduculously tiny crown that stood atop of his head. In his right hand he held a flimsy looking wand with a star clumsily attached to it with tape. To put it lightly, VERY lightly, he looked stupid.

Grumbling and muttering under his breath as he watched Misao doubled over in laughter, clutching her sides furiously, he quickly aimed his wand at the pumpkin behind him. Misao watched in awe as the large orange pumpkin was quickly transformed into a beautiful carriage pulled by four lovely horses with a footman and a coachman.

"Hold still Weasel! Your squirming is not making my dress any easier ya know!" Misao stared at Sano for a while confused by his words. What was he going to do? Before she could ask, she felt a rush of wind and when she looked down, her dirty clothes were gone and in its place was an extremely glittery pink dress which only came up to her knees.

"There! Ya ready to go and no need to thank me!" Sanosuke proclaimed, his face wearing a very self-satisfied smile.

"You idiot!" Before Misao could say a word, Megumi had magically appeared wearing a lovely dark blue dress. "How could you make Misao wear such a dress! She's going to the ball not a 60's disco!"

Sanosuke glared at Megumi as she muttered a few words and with a 'poof!' Misao's dress was transformed into a slinky black gown with a plunging neckline.

"There, that's MUCH better! Poor Misao, you had to suffer another the hands of Sanosuke's terrible fashion sense." Suddenly another person appeared and in a tiny voice said, "Ano, Megumi-san. Don't you think that neckline is a bit too low for Misao-san?" Misao could only watch as Megumi screamed out 'Ken-san' and happily hug the man.

"Get your hands off him!" Kaoru screamed at Megumi as poor Kenshin was being suffocated to death. Seeing the poor confused girl she added, "Oh and hello Misao-chan!"

When Kenshin was finally freed, Misao could feel, yet again, the same sensation of the wind rushing past her. She looked down to see herself wearing a yellow off-shoulder dress. Kaoru took one look at Kenshin and screamed at him.

"Kenshin! What are you doing! Where's your fashion sense?" Misao could feel herself getting agitated as she watched the spectacle in front of her. Kenshin was now hiding behind Sanosuke (still in his fluffy pink dress) while Kaoru and Megumi were busy mumbling about men and their terrible fashion sense. After what seemed like ages, Kaoru and Megumi seemed to have reached an agreement and Misao could feel the blood draining from her cheeks as they turned to face her, the maniacal gleam and evil looks on their faces identical…

Misao heaved a sigh of relief as the carriage stopped in front of the palace gates. Opening the door for her, she took the hand of the waiting footman to steady herself as she stepped out. She looked down at her dress. The two fairy god-mothers as she had remembered, had conjured up for her a strapless silver dress with a flare out skirt accompanied by a matching shawl that now rested upon her shoulders and a pair of glass slippers. Her now shoulder-length hair was no longer in its usual braid but flowing down her shoulders in silky waves (apparently her fairy-godmothers has given her a slight hair-cut after deciding her hair was too long.) She took in a shaky breath. Now was her chance. She was going to sweep Aoshi-sama off his feet.

Misao swayed unsteadily as she climbed the stairs. Walking around in heels was definitely no walk in the park. Upon finally reaching her destination, she heaved a sigh of relief. However, now she didn't know where was she to go! After all it was her first time at the palace and she was late so she didn't know where she was supposed to go. She wandered around aimlessly for several minutes, until she felt the presence of someone behind her. Holding her breath in anticipation, she could feel herself nodding in response to the question of being asked to dance. She closed her eyes as the person gently guided her onto the large dance floor. The lights were dimmed and strains of waltz music could now be heard from the orchestra.

Misao happily opened her eyes to look into the pools of sapphire in front of her, only to find that they belonged to Seta Soujirou! As if reading her mind, she could hear Soujirou asking her if she was alright. She could barely form a coherent answer and so had answered him with a weak nod. She couldn't believe her luck, wasn't she supposed to be dancing with the prince? Where was Aoshi-sama?

She barely took notice of her surroundings and was rather surprised when she had found herself in the gardens. Sitting down on the low concrete wall encasing the fountain, she gave a small sigh.

"Are you alright?" Misao shocked out of her reverie turned around where she finally got a good look at Soujirou. She had to admit to herself, though he wasn't as good-looking as her Aoshi-sama, he did look very handsome in his outfit.

"Do you need to lie down for a while?" Misao could feel herself getting uncomfortable at the little distance between them and with Soujirou's hand on her forehead. "You look a little flushed." Misao quickly looked away, cheeks growing even redder when Soujirou had tilted her chin to face him and his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She found herself suddenly unable to look Soujirou in the eye, under the intensity of his stare. "I'm… I'm alright, it's nothing to worry about." Great, now she was stammering.

"That's good. I'm glad you're alright." With that Misao turned back to see Soujirou smiling at her and suddenly for some strange reason, she could feel her heart starting to pound against her ribs and her pulse accelerating. Was it her or was it getting a little hot? She shifted uncomfortably as Soujirou gave her another heart-melting smile. She looked away again, she was not supposed to be feeling like this, especially when she was still waiting for her prince to show up. Before she could spend another moment thinking about Aoshi, she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned to find Soujirou looking at her, his face inches away from her and he seemed to be getting closer. For some reason, she found herself holding her breath and her eyes wandering down to his lips. However, before anything else could be done, the faint ringing of the bell was heard.

Misao's eyes widened. Midnight! Panicking, she hastily stood up and was quickly heading to the entrance where her carriage was awaiting. She could hear Soujirou's voice from behind her getting louder and louder. Panicking that the Prince and maybe even Soujirou might see her when the spell wore off she ran even faster and she was almost about to get on the carriage when she realised that she hadn't left a glass slipper behind! How was Aoshi-sama going to find and marry her? Hastily removing her left shoe, she left it on the last step of the entrance and jumped into the carriage as it sped off.

The next day as she brought up the tray with the afternoon tea to the drawing room, she couldn't help overhearing Yumi telling Kamatari and Shura that the Prince was going to marry the lady whose foot fit the glass slipper. Upon hearing the news, Misao was so happy that she practically jumped for joy and in doing so, dropped the tray and startled the three.

"You fool! What is wrong with you!" Yumi screamed as she watched Misao frantically pick up the broken pieces. "You stained the Persian carpet!"

"You're such an idiot, it's a wonder how you have managed to survive for so long." Shura said, her voice laced heavily with disdain. Misao bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from bursting out. She had to keep her cool, after all she was almost coming to the end. She could not throw away her chance now. Balancing the tray, she quickly walked back to the kitchen to discard of the broken pieces, her thoughts wandering off to a certain brunette she had danced the night with even though she was reluctant to admit she had a good time. She wasn't aware of the ominous presence behind her. It wasn't until she had turned around did she see Yumi taking out the key and locking the kitchen door behind her as she walked back to the drawing room.

Just then, the doorbell was heard and Misao could hear the sound of Yumi's heels clicking against the floor as she walked to open the door. Misao could feel herself inwardly panicking as she heard the royal proclamation being read. How was she going to get out? She looked around trying to find something to open the door all the while as Kamatari's screaming pierced the air and her denial that her foot was not too big for the glass slipper. Misao's fear was intensified when she heard the excited scream of Yumi and the Grand Duke when it was Shura's turn. Surely the glass slipper didn't fit her!

Using the stool as her last resort when the kettle had not worked, Misao steeled herself as she crashed through the door. Discarding the stool, she pushed herself to run even faster. "WAIT! It's MY turn, you can't leave without trying the slipper on me!"

Apparently, Shura's foot had been too small for the slipper and though she was able to wear it, it was still loose and slipped off a few times. The Grand Duke stared at Misao for a few seconds before turning around again and heading for the door.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to be trying the slipper on me?" Misao demanded as the Grand Duke continued to make his way back to the carriage.

"Look here girl, I'm exhausted and I don't want to try on the slipper on anymore girls. So too bad for you." Extremely agitated now, Misao was about to lose her cool when she remembered something. She had the other slipper with her! She quickly slipped on the other slipper and proudly displayed it to the Grand Duke. "See! It fits me! Now bring me to the prince, otherwise I'll be forced to use extreme graphic violence!"

Misao sighed happily as she walked down the aisle towards the prince, towards her Aoshi-sama. It was only until she had reached the end of the aisle that she realised that the man she was about to marry wasn't Aoshi! Misao found her mouth hang open as she stared at Soujirou. WHERE WAS AOSHI-SAMA?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she could barely register anything until she had heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride". She looked up to see Soujirou inching closer and closer towards her…

Misao found herself being shook hard by the shoulders. "Misao-san, daijoubu? You were mumbling in your sleep." Misao looked up to find herself staring into the startling brilliant blue of Soujirou's eyes. Feeling the rush of her pulse and the heat rise in her cheeks, she tore her eyes away and found herself back in her own room at the Aoiya. She quickly covered her face in her hands as she remembered her vivid dream. She looked at Soujirou and after hearing his exclamation of pain from her pinch, she knew she was awake again. "Sorry."

Soujirou looked at Misao in concern, she was flushing red and seemed kind of dazed. He was so lost in his thoughts, that he almost didn't feel the slight pressure against his lips. ALMOST. Before he could ask anything though, Misao had already left the room. Although, he did hear her say something about never kissing her when he had the chance. Soujirou smiled to himself. Today was definitely his lucky day…

**(A/N: Yay! I completed it! It's not as fluffy as my other fanfics, but I hoped that I managed to inject a bit of SouMi inside still. Anyways, Happy V-Day minna! hands out chocolates)**


End file.
